1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil change and oil recycling devices for changing and/or recycling vehicle fluids such as motor oil, transmission fluid, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved oil recycling kit apparatus that uses a cylindrically-shaped receptacle pan to which is affixed a bracket comprised of a plurality of radially extending, inclined struts that support a threaded bushing, the bushing receiving a wide neck funnel having external threads that fit the bushing of the bracket wherein the funnel adjusts into multiple elevational positions relative to the bracket and the underlying drain pan.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many mechanics and individuals change the oil of a motor vehicle by removing the bolt and allowing the oil to drain into a bucket, pan, or receptacle. This creates a problem because the drain plug of the vehicle engine typically falls into the bucket or pan splashing oil on the mechanic, individual, adjacent supporting floor surface, etc. Further, vehicles vary in there ground clearance so that a need exists for an adjustable oil change apparatus that compensates for the difference in elevation between the supporting underlying floor and the oil pan bolt that is used to drain the oil.
Several patents that issued for receptacle arrangements that catch oil from a vehicle are from another source. The Whitney patent, 1,951,498 discloses a "receptacle" that is said to receive crank case oil from an automobile that is lifted some distance above the ground.
The Winger et al. patent 1,994,844 shows a wheeled receptacle that is said to be a draining apparatus designed for draining the crank cases of automobiles. The apparatus is said to be readily moved into and out of a position beneath the crank case of an automobile and which can be adjusted vertically to accommodate the same to the height of the draining opening of the crank case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,573, issued to Edwards, provides a drain spout attachment for an automobile crankcase oil drainage receptacle of the type having an upright collection tank with an upwardly opening funnel at its upper end and adapted for collecting drainage oil from the crankcase of an automobile elevated on a hoist. The spout attachment mounts on and projects horizontally from the funnel rim in a manner such that the receptacle may be placed below the automobile with the spout projecting over the hoist frame member which normally underlies the automobile crankcase drain opening to permit location of the spout directly below the drain opening.
An easy drain oil collection tank for use in an automobile service station is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,645. The device includes a thirty gallon tank mounted on a hand cart, a drain valve at the bottom of the tank, a screen covered funnel extending telescopically upward from the cover of the tank and an oil level gauge in the tank.
A device for handling fluids drained from vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,841, issued to Thomas Heath. The Heath patent includes a fluid storage tank, a container for holding fluid to be recycled, a funnel having an anti-splash mat positioned therein to prevent the splashing of fluid being drained, and a valve means operative to direct the fluid to either the storage tank or to the recycle container for subsequent reintroduction into the vehicle. The valve means also includes means for connecting an air compressor to the storage tank so that compressed air may enter the tank and expel the fluid therefrom through a hose. The storage tank is mounted on casters for mobility and the size of the funnel's opening is sufficiently large to capture fluid flowing from widely spaced sources.
A waste liquid transfer device is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,739, issued to Michael Ristroph. The Ristroph patent shows a waste-liquid transfer device in a first embodiment, that includes a receiver assembly having a horizontal bottom wall and a vertical side wall integral with the bottom wall, providing a receiver cavity for temporarily holding the waste liquid. The vertical side wall defines a cylinder concentric with a standard fifty-five-gallon drum having a top with an opening in it. The receiver assembly fits snugly over the top of the drum, and a drain tube extending downward from the bottom wall fits into the opening in the top of the drum. In a second embodiment, the device includes a receiver assembly having a horizontal bottom wall and a vertical side wall integral with the bottom wall, providing a receiver cavity for temporarily holding the waste liquid. The device further includes a drain pipe leading from the receiver assembly to a storage tank, and a frame supporting the receiver assembly during the transfer operation.
An oil drain funnel for directing oil or transmission fluid from the oil pan or transmission of a vehicle to a collection pan or receptacle is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,426, issued to James Burleigh and Roger Burleigh. The '426 patent discloses a drain funnel characterized by a tapered body portion having a top rim which mounts multiple socket supports that support a socket in the center of a circle defined by the top rim. The socket is fitted with a plug receptacle or with threads for receiving a companion threaded plug receptacle for engaging an oil pan, crankcase or transmission drain plug on the vehicle and seating the drain plug in the plug receptacle or in a recessed cage in the plug receptacle to prevent the drain plug from falling through the funnel. In a preferred embodiment a funnel nipple is provided at the bottom end of the tapered funnel body and is threaded to receive a drain hose for draining the oil or transmission fluid into the collecting pan or receptacle.
An oil collecting and dispensing apparatus is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,724 issued to Maxwell. The apparatus is sized so as to fit under most vehicles when resting on one side thereof and is provided with a pivoting extensible arm having a funnel mounted on the end thereof for collecting the fluid that is mounted in a recess in one side thereof so as not to catch on the undercarriage of the vehicle when slid under or out from under the vehicle. Once positioned, the funnel is raised into close approximation with the oil drain plug, oil filter neck, or other location from which fluid is to be collected, and the fluid is drained into the funnel and directed down through the arm into the container. The container is then stood upright for dispensing the stored oil or other fluid through a valve, which is also recessed in the container, into a larger recycling or other collection facility.